The present invention relates to bollard lights.
When lighting public areas such as parks, conventional bollard lights are mounted within and atop of the bollard, which essentially is a hollow tube. This arrangement is quite adequate when the bollard is isolated from vandalism or simple everyday use. However, if a force is applied to the bollard, the conventional separate head assembly design has been quite easily broken away by vandals rendering the fixture dangerous to the public when live wires and terminals are exposed once the separate head assembly has been broken off. This problem also leaves areas in darkness until costly repairs are carried out.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome, or substantially ameliorate, the abovementioned disadvantages of conventional bollard lights.